PRIMER BESO PARTE 1
by ilse superstar
Summary: SUMARY: Shinnosuke y Kiriko regresan a la Unidad de Delitos Especiales a recoger sus cosas y por los viejos tiempos. Ambos siguen en no confesarse en lo que sienten y sus amigos harán un plan para que ellos estén juntos. ¿Cómo lo harán?


**PRIMER BESO PARTE 1**

 **SUMARY:** Shinnosuke y Kiriko regresan a la Unidad de Delitos Especiales a recoger sus cosas y por los viejos tiempos. Ambos siguen en no confesarse en lo que sienten y sus amigos harán un plan para que ellos estén juntos. ¿Cómo lo harán? Está basado en el episodio 47 de Drive.

 **DISCLAIMER:** Kamen Rider Drive es propiedad de la compañía de TOEI.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **UNIDAD DE DELITOS ESPECIALES**

– ¿Es enserio de lo que dice? – Preguntó Genpachiro. – Me refiero a la suerte de Shinnosuke. –

– Aún seguimos con la duda. – Respondió Rinna con los brazos cruzados. – Shinnosuke-kun es muy lento para decirle a Kiriko-chan todo lo que siente. –

– Por eso les digo que ni se preocupen. – Mencionó Jun con el contenido de la información en su teléfono sobre la fortuna. – Él tendrá muchísima suerte. –

– No olvidemos a Kiriko-chan, está en las mismas que Shinnosuke-kun. – Mencionó Kyu.

– Lo sabemos pero tarde o temprano este par se dará cuenta de lo que siente por el otro. – Dijo Genpachiro.

– Yo diría que muy tarde… sabemos que Krim le pidió a Kiriko-chan en que cuidara a Shinnosuke-kun, que él la necesitaba. No sé si se haya enterado de lo que en verdad le quiso decir. – Dijo Rinna mientras terminaba de guardar sus cosas.

– Tal vez… si ambos siguen negando lo que sienten, las cosas van a terminar mal entre ellos. – Pensó Kyu por un momento.

De pronto una idea pasó por la mente de Rinna. – ¡Ah! ¡Lo tengo! –

– ¿Qué? – Pidieron los tres hombres al unísono.

– Antes de que toda la unidad se separe y vaya por diferentes caminos, se me ocurrió una idea para que Shinnosuke-kun y Kiriko-chan estén finalmente juntos. – Dijo esto emocionada.

 **.**

 **.**

Shinnosuke y Kiriko habían llegado al centro de la Unidad de Delitos Especiales.

– Llegamos. – Dijo Shinnosuke al momento que él y Kiriko se bajaban del vehículo. – Solamente iremos a recoger las cosas, nos despedimos y después nos vamos. –

– Esta bien Tomari-san. Tal vez es muy duro para nosotros pero así debe ser. – Mencionó Kiriko. Dicho esto ambos emprendieron su camino hacia las oficinas de la Unidad de Delitos Especiales. Al ingresar encontraron todavía a sus compañeros y al capitán Jun.

– Oh… Shinnosuke-kun, Kiriko-chan, qué bueno que llegaran. – Dijo Kyu. – Solo nos faltaban ustedes para que empaquen sus cosas. –

– Claro, eso es a lo que vinimos. También cuando terminemos de recoger, nos despediremos de ustedes ya que cada quien hará por su lado. – Dijo el chico.

– Sí… pero antes que nada, quisiera hablar con Kiriko-chan en privado sobre cosas de mujeres. Así que si me disculpan… – Habló Rinna.

– ¿Eh? ¿Conmigo? – Pidió la mencionada pero al final no obtuvo respuesta, pues Rinna ya había salido junto con ella de la oficina dejando a los cuatro muchachos solos, bueno que sean tres…

– Si me disculpan muchachos, tengo que ir a otra oficina para ver si tienen Wi-Fi. Me urge leer mi fortuna. – Dijo el capitán Jun mientras se dirigía a la entrada. – Mucha suerte Shinnosuke. – Dijo esto con una sonrisa y salió de la oficina.

Shinnosuke quedó algo confundido con lo que le dijo su jefe pero solo resopló y comenzó a guardar sus cosas en la caja.

– Shinnosuke, hay algo que queremos platicar contigo. – Pidió Genpachiro.

– ¿Sobre qué o por qué? – Cuestionó Shinnosuke.

– Verás… antes de que toda la unidad se separe, tuvimos una idea sobre hacer una cena de despedida. – Habló Kyu. –Así que nos preguntábamos si te gustaría ir con nosotros, será en el restaurante en donde pasamos esa vez en tu cumpleaños y en navidad. –

– ¿No me harán de nuevo la broma como la otra vez? Porque eso solamente fue para venir. – Dijo algo inseguro.

– Eh… ¿Cómo crees Shinnosuke? ¿Nosotros hacerte de nuevo esa broma? Además creíste que tendrías una cita con Kiriko. – Comentó Genpachiro algo burlón. – ¿Es por eso que estás inseguro si va a ir ella? –

Shinnosuke comenzó a ponerse nervioso. – No… no es por eso… es solo qué… –

– Yo diría que sí Shinnosuke-kun. – Dijo Kyu. – ¿Por qué no le dices de una vez lo que sientes? –

– Aguarden un momento. ¿A qué viene con todo esto? – Pidió el chico.

– Ah… no nada. Lo que queremos decirte es que si aceptas o no nuestra invitación, no es ninguna broma. Solamente será como una cena grupal. – Respondió Genpachiro.

– Esta bien. Acepto, pero solo porque ustedes me lo piden y que es grupal. –

– Genial, entonces te veremos hoy en la noche. – Dijo Kyu. – Tienes que venir muy elegante. –

– ¿Ah? –

– No tendrás que venir con tu común atuendo, debe de ser muy diferente y elegante. –

– Entiendo, entiendo… sé a lo que te refieres. Hoy por la noche en el restaurante. Ya está en mis planes. –

– Una cosa más importante Shinnosuke antes de que nos vayamos. – Advirtió Genpachiro.

– ¿Qué? –

– No llegues tan tarde como en otras ocasiones por favor. Esto es muy importante para nosotros. ¿Entendido? –

– Sí. Prometo que llegaré allá a tiempo. –

Genpachiro y Kyu no dijeron nada y salieron con mucha discreción de la oficina. Dejando al pobre Tomari solo recogiendo sus cosas, mientras guardaba algunos objetos en la caja, miró por unos segundos una foto de él con sus compañeros de la unidad cuando celebraron su cumpleaños y la navidad a la vez. En un principio estaba triste ya que ellos formaban parte de la vida de Shinnosuke, pero a la vez feliz ya que muy pronto se iban a volver a ver, miró por un momento en la foto a Kiriko sonriendo con sus compañeros.

– ¿Tal vez sea el momento de decirle a Kiriko todo lo que siento, tal y como me lo dijo Belt-san? – Se preguntaba Shinnosuke. – ¿Quizás ella me ve como un compañero? – El chico guardó la foto y prosiguió con su tarea de recoger sus cosas.

 **.**

 **.**

– Así que tú y los demás forman planear en hacer una cena de despedida. – Dijo Kiriko.

– Sí Kiriko-chan y me preguntaba si te gustaría ir asistir. Sabes que es muy importante para nosotros que estés allá porque será la última vez en que nos vamos a ver. – Pidió Rinna.

– No lo sé Rinna-san. No estoy muy segura. –

– … Lo dices porque Shinnosuke-kun va estar allá. ¿No es así? –

– ¡No!... Digo sí… bueno cómo sea, pero el chiste es que estoy muy confundida de tantas cosas que han ocurrido. –

– No te preocupes, solamente será como una cena grupal. No va a ser como lo ocurrido con Shinnosuke-kun… –

– Ya entendí. Claro que iré. ¿Cuándo sería? –

– Hoy por la noche en el mismo restaurante. Debes de venir muy guapa y elegante. –

– De acuerdo Rinna-san, pero hay un pequeño problema. –

– ¿Cuál? No me digas que es sobre dejar tus cosas pendientes en tu departamento o porque Shinnosuke-kun llega tarde y… –

– ¡No es eso!... Bueno lo de Tomari-san si es un grave problema. Lo que pasa es que… no sé qué ponerme para esta noche. He usado muchos vestidos de noche y no sé cuál ponerme. –

– No te preocupes Kiriko-chan. De eso me encargo yo, si quieres podemos ir a un centro comercial y allá mismo te compramos un bonito vestido. –

– ¿Enserio harías eso? –

– Claro que sí. Quiero que esta noche sea especial para ti… digo para ti y para nosotros. Ahora que nos vamos a separar. –

– No sabes cuánto te lo agradezco Rinna-san. Sería muy especial para nosotros de vernos por última vez. –

–Además de ir por nuestros vestidos, te llevaré con un estilista para que te hagan un pequeño cambio. –

– ¿Un pequeño cambio? No creo que sea necesario para mi. –

– Pero esto es muy importante Kiriko-chan, quiero que esta noche te veas espectacular. Así cuando Shinnosuke-kun te vea, él se quede loquito por ti. –

– Rinna-san no digas eso… – Pidió al momento que sus mejillas se tiñeran levemente. –Esta bien Rinna-san, iremos solo porque voy a confiar en ti. –

– Ya recogí mis cosas Kiriko. – Habló Shinnosuke al momento que cargaba la caja llena de cosas.

– Lo siento Tomari-san, iré con Rinna-san al centro comercial. – Dijo Kiriko.

– Oh… claro, no te preocupes. Yo me encargo de guardar mis cosas e irme, tengo muchas cosas que hacer hoy. –

– No te preocupes Shinnosuke-kun, yo me encargo de cuidar a Kiriko-chan y ve a enfocarte en tus cosas para hoy. – Dijo Rinna. – Porque esta noche será inolvidable para ustedes. –

– ¿Para nosotros? – Preguntaron ambos.

– Digo… para ustedes y para nosotros, quiero que ustedes lleguen puntual esta noche ya que es muy importante para nosotros en que asistan. Se lo suplico. En especial a ti Shinnosuke-kun porque ya te conozco bastante bien. –

– Allá estaremos Rinna y si me disculpan, tengo que llevar esto a mi vehículo. Prometo llegar lo más pronto posible. Nos vemos en la noche. – Dicho esto, se alejó de sus compañeras para encaminar hacia la salida.

 **Continuará...**

 **N/A:** ¿Qué les pareció? Bueno este fic fue creado entre mi amiga Gemma-chan y yo por cumplir 2 años de haber platicado por primera vez en Face y si quieren leer la segunda, vayan al nuevo fic que mi amiga acaba de subir y espero que les guste. No olviden dejarnos a ella y a mi un review, se les agradecería. Nos vemos en el siguiente fic.

 **Atte:** ilse superstar


End file.
